His Obsession
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: Ozai wants something he can't have. One-sided Kagome and Ozai. Written for Whispering Kage's challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -**I own nothing

He was obsessed with her.

Kagome Higurashi the one betrothed to his older brother Iroh. He hated him. Iroh the Crowned Prince and honored Fire Nation General. It seemed as if Iroh had everything he had ever wanted and so his anger only grew when he found out that Iroh was betrothed to Kagome.

He deserved to have her as his own. Iroh didn't need anything else he had all that he needed. Even the the favor of their own father. It just didn't seem fair to him and-

"Ozai,"A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

All the anger he felt immediately melted away as he took in the form of his obsession. She was so beautiful. She was draped in dark red robes and her hair was left to tumble down to her waist. Her pale skin was flawless and her unusually colored blue eyes were sparkling in the sun. He could smell the scent of vanilla waft through his nose. She was just _so _perfect.

"Yes Kagome,"He finally said after he finished taking in her form.

Kagome gracefully sat herself down beside him on the bench. "I just needed some company since Iroh is still away. Besides that I haven't seen you in a while."

He felt his lips twitch upward. So she had missed him so much that she decided to seek him out and ask him to keep her company.

"Father has been keeping me busy with meetings. I apologize for not being able to visit you."He told her hoping that she would except his apology.

She gave him a smile. "It's fine. I understand that you have things that need your attention."

He let out a small breath. She always seemed to understand and accept things as they were. Which was one of the reason he wanted her as his.

"I want to ask you something."Kagome said looking him in the eyes.

"What is it?"He asked eagerly.

Maybe Kagome would confess some secret feelings she had for him. It wasn't likely but he was still hopeful.

"How do you feel about becoming an uncle?"She asked with a big smile.

And those words made his whole heart drop. She was pregnant. Pregnant with his brothers child and he couldn't find it in himself to be happy for her. If anything all he could feel was anger. There was no way he could ever have her now. The happiness she radiated as she asked him that question was just too much. She _wanted_ this and she wanted it with Iroh.

"You're pregnant."It was statement but she took it as a question.

With a bright smile she replied. "Yes but please don't say anything. I haven't told Iroh yet and I want it to be a surprise."

He forced himself to nod. "Of course I won't say a thing."

Then she gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. The only thing I don't look forward to is getting fat."She let out a giggle.

Hearing her laugh eased some of the anger and disappointment he was feeling. No matter what the circumstances were he would still love her. Pregnant by his brother or not. Kagome would be the only woman to ever have complete hold over his heart. Whether she knew it or not.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Written for Whispering Kage's challenge. Poor Ozai he's totally head over heels for his brothers girl. I might add on more to this in the future. I'm not sure yet. But I hope everyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing.

**Chapter 2**-If Only

She was meditating when he walked into the garden she often visited. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Deciding it would be bad to disrupt her he slowly began to back away from her.

"Don't leave."

He was quick to stop.

A smile appeared on her face as her eyes slid open. "Come and sit with me Prince Ozai."

Without having to think about it he moved to sit with her. Being so close to her made him relax almost instantly. It was as if all of the tension in his body melted into nothingness. Sighing he said, "Are you feeling well?"

"Much better after meditating."Her smile seemed to shrink a little as she paused for a second. "My mind has been filled with thoughts of Iroh."

His eyes narrowed at the small blush that stained her cheeks at her small admittance. _'Even though he's gone he still plagues her mind.'_

"You shouldn't worry yourself for my brother."He tried to keep the hate out of his voice.

Looking away from him she gave a small shrug. "I know that your brother can take care of himself but I can't help but to worry for him. Maybe when you find your love you will understand that some feelings are uncontrollable."

_'I already have found my love.'_He thought with a shake of his head.

Just as he was getting ready to speak she let out a small groan as one of her small hands touched her forehead.

"Kagome what's wrong?"His voice was full of worry.

With a shake of her head she motioned for him to calm down. "I'm just a little dizzy. I think it's from the baby."

His mood darkened as soon as she mentioned the _baby_. The feeling of being relaxed was gone as he slowly grew angry. That thing was causing her to become ill and he didn't like it.

"I will walk you to your room."He said as he stood up.

Eager to feel her skin on his he held out a hand to her. With a small smile she reached up and placed her hand in his. Her hand felt so small and delicate in his hand. Unable to help himself he slowly ran his thumb up and down so he could feel the smoothness of her skin.

_'If only I could feel her hands on me in a certain area,' _He thought with a shiver.

He came out of his thoughts once he felt her hand sliding out of his. Looking down he met half lidded blue eyes. "I just remembered I have something to attend to. I will see some other time Prince Ozai."

She turned away from him and with a few steps she was gone. A smile pulled at his lips as he recalled the feeling of her hand.

"The things we could do,"He said as he let his mind wander.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I've decided to try to make this into a story. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this though. It's like every time I try to come up with something for this I draw a blank. Maybe you guys could help me out a little bit. Give me some hints on what I should write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

_**Pregnant.**_

The word repeated over and over inside his head. He was sure that she was only in the beginning stages of her pregnancy because her stomach was still flat. So it would be a while before anyone else would find out.

_'I can stop this,'_ He thought with a small devilish smile.

The task would be so simple for him to do. All he had to do was use _her. _The stupid woman would do anything he told her to do. She claimed that she was in love him. He would put her so called love to the test.

Slowly he made his way to where he knew she would be. It seemed as if she spent most of her days there at the koi pond.

"Ursa ,"He called from behind her.

"Prince Ozai," Her voice was filled with happiness as she turned to bow to him.

Ozai smirked at her expected actions. "I have come to talk."

Slowly she eased out of her perfectly practiced bow and moved to stand. Her eyes shined with excitement and her smile was radiant. _'Pitiful,'_

He motioned for her to sit on the bench a few feet away from the koi pond. Obediently she did as he wished. Without even sparing her a glance he sat beside her and asked. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes,"Her answer was quick.

_'Wonderful,'_ Her answer insured his plan would work.

"How should I know that you aren't only saying that because of my status?" He sounded convincing even to himself.

Ursa turned to him with shock written on her face. "I would never do such a thing! What must I do to make you see this?"

He almost let the smile grace his face but he refrained himself. He would have plenty of time for that later. Grabbing one of her small slender hands he leaned in closer and said, "I need you to take care of something for me,"

"Anything,"Was her automatic response.

And with that Ozai began to set his plan into action.

**Plain Ole' Renee-** I definitely want to update this more. I'm just not completely sure about where I want this to go,but I guess I'll figure it out. Anyway please review and give me suggestions. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**-Let's Have Some Tea

_'I have to do this,'_I thought to myself as I waited for Lady Kagome to arrive. _'If I don't he will doubt my feelings for him,and I can not have that.'_

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. When I felt sure that my nerves were settled I let my eyes slide back open. It wouldn't do any good if I continued to worry myself before I even went through with everything. I had to do this right or else Ozai would be disappointed with me.

"Lady Ursa,"A voice called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Jiao"I replied looking over to her.

Jiao gave a small smile before saying,"Lady Kagome has arrived."Please bring her here,"I told her as I stood up.

She disappeared for a minute and then she returned with Lady Kagome a few steps behind her. I bowed to her and she was quick to wave her hand at me. "Don't do that! There's no need for the bowing."

"My apologies Lady Kagome."I said as I stood back up. "I'm glad that you accepted my invitation for tea."

"How could I refuse? I think Iroh's love for tea has rubbed off on me."She said with a laugh.

"I can't say I'm surprised. He does have a strong love for his tea."I said as I joined in with her laughter. "Let's sit down and catch up. It has been a while since I've seen you."

We both moved and sat down at the table I had set for us. I grabbed the pot of tea and poured her cup first and then filled mine and sat the tea pot down. Kagome smiled as she breathed in deeply through her nose. "Hmm is that Jasmine tea?"

I nodded, "Yes it is. How did you know?"

"The smell was all that I needed."She answered with twinkling eyes.

I watched her as she picked up her cup and raised it to her lips. A lump formed in my throat as she began to take a sip. It felt like time slowed down as I sat there watching her drink her poisoned tea. Slowly I let my gazed slide down to my own cup of tea. _'Mission compl-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "Hmm,was that a hint of Black Monkshood I tasted?"

"Wha-"I stopped myself from finishing my outburst.

There was no since in denying it to her. She **knew** what was in the tea and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know why you did it."She said with an understanding tone. "You love him that much and I understand Ursa."

"I did it for you too. He told me you could get in trouble and I wanted to help you."I admitted while swallowing the lump in my throat. I looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Kagome."

"No you aren't."

Her statement made my mouth drop open because I knew that it was true. I didn't feel bad for wanting to do this for Ozai. I felt bad that it was Kagome I had to do this to. She didn't deserve this even though I was saving her from future trouble.

"You should not let your love for him control you like this."She continued to talk as she looked at me with her piercing blue eyes. "I know what it's like to want to do anything for the one you love,but I also know not to let my feelings manipulate me."

I couldn't say anything as I watched her stand and walk away from the table. She left without saying goodbye and I sat there letting everything sink in.

_'Am I being manipulated?'_

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Sorry for the long wait. So what did you think? Did I surprise anyone? Review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**Good News

It had been a week since Ursa had proven she was useful for something. She had reported to him and confirmed that Kagome had drank the tea. Once those words had left her lips he couldn't contain the joy he felt bloom in his heart. He had even graced Ursa with a true smile. That _**thing**_ was gone and now Kagome wouldn't have to carry Iroh's dirty seed. Everything was working out perfectly. Now all he had to do was make his next move.

It was time to pay his obsession a visit.

Within minutes he was being announced by Kagome's hand maid. Seconds later he found himself drinking in the sight of her. She was dressed in a sleeveless form fitting shirt and loose pants that stopped just below her knees. It was disappointing that she wasn't revealing much skin but it didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing her.

"Hello Prince Ozai."She greeted with a smile. "Please excuse the lack of my formal attire. I hadn't been expecting anyone today."

"It's fine."Came his quick reply. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been feeling much better after receiving some very good news earlier." She said with twinkling eyes.

With a raised brow he asked, "Would you like to share the news with me?"

"Of course!"She exclaimed. "Iroh sent a letter and he is on his way back home to us. Isn't the wonderful?"

It was **very** hard to keep his anger showing on his face. Why would his brother decide to return home now? Her good news had ruined his good mood but he wouldn't let her know that. So instead of yelling like he wanted to he said, "That is wonderful news. I must make sure father knows so a celebration can be prepared."

He needed to get away from her so he could let out his anger. With ease he schooled his features to look apologetic. "I apologize for ending my visit so soon."

She only smiled. "I understand."

He nodded his head and then left without another word.

**End**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Sorry it took me so long to get this up but my laptop decided to crash on me. I've got the next few chapters outlined so now all I have to do is write them. Anybody excited to see Iroh in the next chapter? Review and let me know!


End file.
